


I Will Wait Forever to Have You in my Arms Again

by fullsunbaby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Past, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Wonwoo is in the Military, depressed Wonwoo, meanie, meanie couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunbaby/pseuds/fullsunbaby
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo have a fight over money, which leads them to break up.Mingyu finds out that Wonwoo enlisted in the military and now he waits every day to have him in his arms again.Wonwoo stays quiet for probably around ten seconds, but in the moment it feels like an eternity. “Do you love me?” Wonwoo asks.Mingyu sighs and sits up. “I would love you more if you tried harder.”“I didn’t ask that I asked if you love me.” Wonwoo replies in a hoarse voice.





	I Will Wait Forever to Have You in my Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first au I am posting on here.
> 
> WARNING:  
> There are mentions of depression and child abuse but nothing is described in great detail. However, I am putting a warning here just in case.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Mingyu and Wonwoo never fight but something really set Mingyu off this evening that he decided to take out on Wonwoo. Wonwoo came inside their apartment around 10 PM soaking wet from the pouring down snow and Mingyu was angry. Mingyu wasn’t really sure why he was angry there was a lot of pent up stress building inside him and he needed someone to take it out on. 

“How much money did you make tonight?” Mingyu asks bluntly.

Wonwoo stares with wide eyes at Mingyu and blinks at him slowly. “I made $120 in tips. It was a little slow at the diner. Why?” Wonwoo hangs his coat up on the hook by the door and unties his boots. 

“I feel like you’re not trying hard enough and I have to take care of both of us.” Mingyu says from where he is leaning on the kitchen counter. 

Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu and scoffs. “Not everyone is capable of affording college Mingyu therefore, I couldn’t go and I cannot get a college degree.” 

“You could have tried to get a job so that you could attend a college.” Mingyu replies harshly. “Other people do it.” 

Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu through narrowed eyes. “Well Mingyu you may come from money, but I worked three jobs in high school so that my family could keep our shitty apartment and afford to put a meal on our table. Therefore, no matter how much money I saved it did not make a difference.”

“Whatever I just feel like you could try harder.” Mingyu stands up and goes towards their bedroom. 

He hears deafening silence from the other room and all he wants to do is lash out at Wonwoo more. 

Then he hears footsteps coming down the hallway and sees Wonwoo standing in the doorway. “What the hell is wrong with you this evening?”

“I am just frustrated with you. I work a very tiring job for a large cooperation that I spent 6 years in college to get, and you just work the evening shift at the diner. You should at least try to get a better job.” Mingyu huffs out and lies down on the bed. 

“This has never bothered you before you told me you loved me because I was different and true to myself.” Wonwoo responds and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Well I lied, it pisses me off that you aren’t even trying anymore and you just settled. You know if you didn’t have me you would be on the street.” Mingyu replies angrily and sits up to stare Wonwoo down who looks at him with an emotion that Mingyu has never seen before. 

He later realized it was fear. 

“I’m sorry that I am such a fucking disappointment and burden.” Wonwoo says in a choked up voice. “I never knew it was such a big deal to you.” 

“Well now you know.” Mingyu replies shortly. 

Wonwoo stays quiet for probably around ten seconds, but in the moment it feels like an eternity. “Do you love me?” Wonwoo asks. 

Mingyu sighs and sits up. “I would love you more if you tried harder.” 

“I didn’t ask that I asked if you love me.” Wonwoo replies in a hoarse voice. 

Mingyu pauses not knowing how to respond in the way Wonwoo wants because anger is coursing through his veins for reasons he can’t even comprehend. He isn’t even mad at Wonwoo about this he just feels like he needs to pick on something and this was something Mingyu could pick on.

Wonwoo lets out a choked sob. “That’s all I needed.” Wonwoo goes over to his worn duffle bag which was the only thing Wonwoo had when Mingyu met him and he starts tossing clothes in it. Mingyu can’t comprehend what is happening before Wonwoo zips up the duffle bag and stands up. “Goodbye Mingyu.” Wonwoo whispers softly. “Here is the promise ring you gave me five years ago.” Wonwoo sets the ring down on his bedside table. “I hope you meet someone who makes you happy. Just remember I love you, and I will always love you.”

Mingyu’s mind is racing telling him to stop Wonwoo because he loves him more than words could ever describe but for some reason his mind can’t catch up with the anger he is feeling and he lets him go.  
The last thing Mingyu hears is the door shutting softly because Wonwoo hated when doors slammed. He always would tell Mingyu it reminded him too much of his parents arguing, and his heart shattering because Mingyu just let the love of his life go.

Mingyu gets the courage to approach Wonwoo again two months later because he wants to apologize. He calls Wonwoo’s brother Bohyuk to ask about where Wonwoo is and where he could find him, but is met with devastating news.

Wonwoo enlisted in the military because he couldn’t afford the living costs. Apparently he was living on the streets prior to enlistment and he couldn’t take it so he gave in to joining the military.

Mingyu’s heart breaks knowing he is the reason for this and ends up sobbing on the phone much to Bohyuk’s confusion. He can’t even imagine what Wonwoo went through living on the streets Mingyu wants to protect him, but Wonwoo is gone and no longer Mingyu’s. No one even knows when Wonwoo will be back, which is the worst news to Mingyu because he wants to be able to apologize.

Mingyu decides he is going to wait at the airport for Wonwoo in hopes for Wonwoo’s return.

Mingyu contacts the military to get information on what sector Wonwoo is in by pretending to be Wonwoo’s younger brother. This way Mingyu can wait at the appropriate terminal at the appropriate time every day to see if Wonwoo returns.

Mingyu shares stories of their relationship to complete strangers who are also waiting for their loved ones. The difference is their loved ones have returned and they are still a part of their lives. Mingyu doesn’t even know if Wonwoo would want Mingyu back he may just be waiting for inevitable rejection.

No amount of money could ever replace Wonwoo.

Mingyu doesn’t even care about money as long as he is with Wonwoo nothing else matters. He doesn’t even know why he said the things he did because he doesn’t care about how much money Wonwoo makes all he ever cared about was that Wonwoo returned home to his arms at the end of each day.

He remembers the day he met Wonwoo so clearly:

Mingyu went into the diner after a long day of classes so he could get something to eat. He sits down at the booth in the corner and pulls out his laptop to finish a paper that is due at midnight. A young guy around his age with strikingly sharp eyes, broad shoulder, and a small figure approaches him.

“Hi my name is Wonwoo I will be taking care of you this morning. I mean evening.” Wonwoo’s cheeks turn a soft shade of pink and he clears his throat. “Sorry. The special is our signature burger that is featured on the bulletin when you walk in the door.” Wonwoo gestures over to the entrance. “I don’t know if you saw that.” Wonwoo chuckles nervously and smiles shyly Mingyu sees the blush creep across his face. “Anyways, what can I get you?”

Mingyu can’t help but smile at this waiter’s cuteness. “I will get the special and a black coffee.”

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo scribbles on his notepad. “Is that all?” Wonwoo looks back up at him and Mingyu can’t help but smile again.

“Yeah that’s everything.” Mingyu replies.

Wonwoo nods and Mingyu realizes he is staring at him an unnecessary amount of time before he responds. “It’ll be out shortly.”

Mingyu as Wonwoo retreats into the kitchen and can’t help but chuckle to himself because that boy is so cute.

When it comes time for Mingyu to pay his bill he makes sure to tip Wonwoo well. Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to hand him the bill because the diner is very slow that day. Mingyu hands Wonwoo the money and tells Wonwoo to keep the change to which Wonwoo responded with. “Wait really? Wow. Thank you.”

Mingyu just laughs. “You’re cute.”

Wonwoo blushes again and looks down at his feet. “Thank you. So are you.”

From that moment on Mingyu made sure to visit the diner frequently and made it a point to always sit in Wonwoo’s section. They became close fast and the diner soon became Mingyu’s favorite place to visit.

Mingyu will never forget the moments he spent with Wonwoo because he will cherish them forever. This why Mingyu needs to get Wonwoo back he can’t let someone so precious to him go so easily.

He remembers his and Wonwoo’s first date very clearly actually, more like the first few seconds of their date. Mingyu opened the door to find Wonwoo staring with his mouth agape looking into Mingyu’s apartment.

“Your place has no rats or cockroaches outside!” Wonwoo exclaims excitedly.

“I love how that’s the first thing you say to me. Not wow Mingyu you look nice!” Mingyu says chuckling slightly.

“Hm?” Wonwoo asks looking up at Mingyu. “Oh yeah sorry, I was just a little excited about that. You do look really good though.”

Mingyu will never forget Wonwoo’s cuteness in that moment or how pure of a soul he discovered he was.

Mingyu remembers the many times Wonwoo would come up with the strangest stories to tell him. One that really stood out to Mingyu was one of many bus trips Wonwoo took.

He remembers when Wonwoo sat across from him in the booth during one of Wonwoo’s breaks and Wonwoo decided to just blurt out, “I ate weed this morning.”

Mingyu stared at him with wide eyes and had to take a moment to process Wonwoo’s words. “Excuse me?”

“Someone offered me a piece of their brownie this morning, so I accepted because it would be rude not to. I couldn’t really stand and I ended up laughing next to a dumpster for 15 minutes which made me 15 minutes late to work.” Wonwoo concluded.

Mingyu just stared at Wonwoo because why would he accept food from strangers? Yet here they were talking about Wonwoo’s edible journey.

Another time Wonwoo sat across from Mingyu and just held his wrapped hand.

“What happened this time?” Mingyu asked him.

Wonwoo just huffed and pouted. “Squirrels aren’t as friendly as you would think.”

Mingyu burst out laughing. “Oh babe you’re such a disaster.” Wonwoo pouted out him and Mingyu kissed his pouty lips because Wonwoo is just so adorable.

Wonwoo is a very pure and free spirit. Mingyu soon realized however, he had a lot of trauma. Wonwoo came from a very rough home where he had to provide for his family when he was younger because his family didn’t have the means. However, Wonwoo now was self-sufficient and determined to leave that behind. Wonwoo had been abused and sometimes Mingyu would startle him when he would come up behind him and would get hit with whatever Wonwoo was holding. Mingyu also got Wonwoo a therapist because Mingyu quickly found out that Wonwoo suffered from frequent depressive episodes. Some days Mingyu couldn’t get a word out of Wonwoo and other days Wonwoo would talk about nonsense that made no sense to him.

Mingyu loves every side to Wonwoo though because the complexity of Wonwoo is what made Mingyu fall more in love with him. No matter where Wonwoo came from or what he had it didn’t matter to Mingyu because Mingyu loves him regardless. Mingyu loves Wonwoo for him.

Mingyu remembers the day he asked Wonwoo to move in with him. Wonwoo was sitting on Mingyu’s apartment floor watching the TV because Wonwoo had a strange thing about not sitting on Mingyu’s couch unless Mingyu was sitting with him.

“Babe?” Mingyu called to Wonwoo from the kitchen where he was putting some dishes away.

“Yeah?” Wonwoo called back.

“How would you feel about moving in with me? You practically live with me anyways.” He replied setting down a glass on the counter.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of Wonwoo. He observed Wonwoo’s face and saw a big grin spreading across it. “You mean it?” Wonwoo asked.

“Of course I love you.” Mingyu replied.

“Then of course I will move in with you! I love you too!” Wonwoo exclaimed and kissed Mingyu roughly.

Mingyu fondly thinks back to these memories the days he spends sitting in the airport waiting for Wonwoo. He even shares them with strangers he doesn’t even know the name of. They all appreciate it and muse over how sweet young love is. Mingyu only wishes he could have his love back.

It has been two years and four months, but Mingyu hasn’t given up. Mingyu got promoted to CEO of the makeup company he worked for and now owns. He also frequently meets up with Wonwoo’s brother Bohyuk who is in medical school thanks to Mingyu who paid for his tuition much to Bohyuk’s protest. However, it was the least Mingyu could do for the person he loves brother.

Bohyuk is rooting for Mingyu and Wonwoo to get back together. Bohyuk always reassures Mingyu that the last thing Wonwoo said to him was that he loves Mingyu and will never stop loving Mingyu. He even apparently said that he can’t imagine ever not being with him.

That hurt Mingyu to hear, but also gave him tremendous hope.

Mingyu is waiting at the gate with Bohyuk today because occasionally Bohyuk would join Mingyu for these endeavors. They watch as all the people in military uniforms meet up with their families and Mingyu’s heart sinks for the what feels like a millionth time. Until he sees the familiar piercing eyes he fell in love with over seven years ago now.

Mingyu runs over to him and pulls him into his embrace. “I am so fucking sorry Wonwoo Hyung I never stopped being in love with you. I was angry and stupid and took it out on you. You never did anything wrong I love your stupid diner job you can work there until the day you die for all I care just as long as I can have you in my arms again.”

He feels the body in his arms start shaking and he feels soft breaths against his chest. “Not a second went by during my deployment that I didn’t think of you. I love you so much Mingyu. I never expected to see you again.”

“I can promise you Wonwoo Hyung that I will never let you go again. If I can keep you with me forever I will.” Mingyu confesses.

“There is nowhere I would rather be than in your arms. That’s where I feel safest and most at home.” Wonwoo replies pulling out of Mingyu’s embrace so that he can look up at him.

“Can I kiss you?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo nods and they kiss passionately. Mingyu can taste Wonwoo’s salty tears but he doesn’t care, because the familiarity of the lips he has missed so much is enough to make everything else fade away.

“Hyung!” Bohyuk calls. “Mingyu Hyung bought a cat for you!”

Wonwoo pulls away and raises an eyebrow. “A cat over a dog huh? I can see I won that argument.”

“Well.. I know dogs scare you, so I thought we could take baby steps when it comes to getting a pet. The cat grew on me.” Mingyu confesses shyly.

Wonwoo laughs loudly. “What did you name it?”

“Tofu.” Mingyu says. “And she’s a she.”

“We will talk further about getting a dog, but first I will see how well you handle Tofu.” Wonwoo says.

“So you will move back in with me?” Mingyu says.

“Yes as long as you let me have my favorite side of the bed.” Wonwoo replies giving Mingyu a menacing gaze.

“Done. It has been available for you since you left even though I moved.” Mingyu says feeling joy radiate through his body again.

“Does this apartment have rats and roaches?” Wonwoo asks giggling softly.

“No it doesn’t sadly like my last one. You don’t get any extra pets.” Mingyu replies pouting.

Wonwoo’s smiles softly. “How did you know I was coming in today?”

Bohyuk appears from behind Wonwoo and pulls him into a hug and Wonwoo hugs him to the side. “He didn’t know he has been waiting for two years and two months now. Also, he is paying for me to go to college, and is now the CEO of that makeup company he was working for.”

“That’s very impressive Mingyu. Thank you for taking care of my brother for me.” Wonwoo says kissing Mingyu on the cheek. “I’ve missed you both so much you are the most important people in my life.”

“I will let you two love birds be I have class in the morning, but Wonwoo Hyung we need to catch up soon.” Bohyuk says and hugs Wonwoo and walks away.

“It seems like we have a lot to catch up on in your life.” Wonwoo says adjusting his backpack.

“We do but we also have a lot to catch up on in yours. You look really good.” Mingyu says looking Wonwoo up and down.

“You’re doing better than I did on our first date with the flattery.” Wonwoo laughs. “Let’s go get my luggage.”

“Alright, where do we even start when it comes to catching up?” Mingyu asks.

“I think we can start in bed.” Wonwoo says smirking at Mingyu.

“I like that idea.” Mingyu leans down to kiss Wonwoo again as they step onto the escalator.

“Me too.” Wonwoo says pecking Mingyus lips.

“I love you more than anything.” Mingyu says looking into Wonwoo’s eyes.

“I love you too Mingyu I have really missed you.” Wonwoo replies.

“I won’t ever let you go now that I have you again.” Mingyu adds.

“I trust that, and I am all yours.” Wonwoo replies getting off the escalator only to be scooped up by Mingyu. “Yah what are you doing Mingyu?” Wonwoo laughs.

“Like I said I am never letting you go, ever again.” Mingyu replies meaning every word.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I wrote a year ago that I never posted anywhere... I thought I would share it.
> 
> If you want to get in contact with me my twitter is listed on my profile!
> 
> I write social media aus on twitter as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
